1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a refrigerator drawer and a refrigerator having the same, more particularly, to a refrigerator which can improve user convenience.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, refrigerators are electric appliances which can freeze and refrigerate food stuffs by using a refrigerant cycle configured of compression, condensation, expansion and evaporation to preserve them fresh.
A conventional structure of such a refrigerator includes a cabinet including a storage chamber such as a freezing chamber and a refrigerating chamber, a door provided in the cabinet to open and close the storage chamber and shelves and drawers provided in the storage chamber to keep a variety of storing objects therein.
In addition, a supporting member projected inward is provided in the storage chamber to support the shelves and drawers and the shelves and drawers may be movable with respect to such the supporting member, if necessary.
The refrigerator uses the refrigerator cycle configured of the compression, condensation, expansion and evaporation to freeze or refrigerate storing objects such as food stuffs.
Especially, the drawer may be frequently used as container of vegetables and fruits and the like and the usage of the drawer is quite often. When a user pulls the drawer, the drawer happens to separate from the supporting member and to be detached forwardly.
That is, the user can pull the drawer until a rear part of the drawer is exposed outside, to store the storing objects in an inner rear portion of the drawer. If then, the drawer might be detached from the supporting member.
Because of that, it is required to add an extracting distance of the drawer from the storage chamber and to enable the drawer not to be detached from the supporting member.